This application claims priority of United Kingdom patent Application No. 0011148.4, filed on May 10, 2000.
The present invention is concerned with labelling of equipment and more specifically with a label utilising an electronic tag.
Electronic equipment used in vital applications such as (but not limited to) military command control communications requires reliable maintenance and updating. The serial number of the equipment and the so called modification number are important to ensure a unique identity and definition of the equipment by being referenced to the complete control drawings and specifications for the equipment. Changes to these documents are then capable of close control so that any changes are fully approved to ensure interchangeability, compatibility and interoperability of the equipment with other systems.
It is known to permanently fix a visible rugged metal identity plate inscribed with the serial and modification numbers to the equipment. Often this information will additionally be in a bar code format to facilitate its reading and recording for asset control.
Electronic data devices, referred to in the art and in the present specification simply as xe2x80x9celectronic tagsxe2x80x9d incorporating non volatile semiconductor memories and associated circuitry are now available which enable the above information to be recorded electronically and read by means of a contact wand which is connected to a desk top computer or other recording device. Such tags may be both readable and writable. The ability to change the electronic data by means of electronic signals transmitted via the contact wand enables variable information such as maintenance actions, environmental exposure etc. to be logged with the identification data. Out of limit electrical parameters and elapsed time may also be logged by providing suitable electrical connection to the equipment, as disclosed in the applicant""s patent application.
Hence electronic tags offer significant advantages in their flexibility and in ease of machine reading of data. However the conventional identity plate is advantageous for its robust construction and its compatibility with existing methods of reading, eg. using a bar code reader or of course the naked eye.
An object of the present invention is to provide an equipment label which is both flexible in terms of its storage capacity and compatible with existing methods of reading stored information. It is desired that the label should be robust and capable of straightforward manufacture.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is an equipment label comprising an identity plate bearing information markings and an electronic tag having electrical contacts, the identity plate being provided with means for attachment to an item of equipment and being adapted to mount the electronic tag such that in use the label can be attached to the item of equipment with the identity plate""s markings exposed to be read and the electrical contacts accessible for communication with the tag.
Hence in a simple and robust manner the advantages of both electronic tag and identity plate can be combined.
Preferably the electronic tag has a portion for trapping between the identity plate and the item of equipment to mount the electronic tag, the electronic tag being accessible in use by virtue of an opening in the identity plate. Again this construction can be both simple and robust.
Most preferably the tag has a rear flange for trapping between the identity plate and the item of equipment and a body received in the opening in the identity plate, an uppermost face of the body bearing the electrical contacts.
The means for securing the identity plate to the equipment may simply be formed as through going bores for receipt of rivets or other fastenings.